


Поддержка

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Даже Айронхайд время от времени чувствует себя уставшим от войны.
Relationships: Ironhide/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)





	Поддержка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996993) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76). 



Айронхайд нечасто впадал в меланхолию, но когда это случалось, мехи замечали. Они это видели, но ничего не предпринимали. Точнее, не совсем так. Оптимус пытался поддержать боевого товарища, и Джаз старался поднять ему настроение. Рэтчет, когда он обращал на это внимание и не был завален работой в медбэе, приносил сверхзаряженное, но если и это не помогало, за дело брался Сайдсвайп.

 _«Так же, как в прошлый раз?»_ — поинтересовался Санстрикер, пока он, расправив плечи, мчался по коридорам, разбрасывая миниботов с таким видом, будто рвался в бой.

 _«Ага. Кажется, это всегда срабатывает»,_ — ухмыльнулся Сайдсвайп, не отставая от своего близнеца ни на шаг.

Санстрикер вздохнул, и Сайдсвайп уловил отблески его мыслей о том, что братская репутация будет безвозвратно испорчена, если когда-нибудь об этом станет известно. Впрочем, он ничем не рисковал, потому что Айронхайд никогда не проговорился бы. Остальные могли думать что угодно, но только они трое знали, какое «последнее средство» могло вернуть старого вояку к его неистовой сокрушающей конов самоуверенности. У Сайдсвайпа это замечательно получалось, и за несколько шагов до цели он вырвался вперед, чтобы позвонить в дверь.

Броневик открыл дверь, и его оптика вспыхнула от удивления, прежде чем сурово прищуриться:  
— Праймас! Я только собирался отдохнуть! Почему все так суетятся из-за этого?

— Потому что мы любим тебя, Хайд! — весело прощебетал Сайдсвайп и, положив руки на плечи Айронхайда, затолкал крупногабаритного меха обратно в его отсек.

— Чего уставился? — рявкнул Санстрикер на кого-то в холле, а затем дверь закрылась, отрезая их от внешнего мира.

— В этом нет необходимости, — возразил Айронхайд, но когда красный гонщик толкнул его — твердо, но осторожно — охотно подошел к потрепанному дивану и сел посередине.

— Поверь, она есть, иначе бы нас здесь не было, — сказал Санстрикер и занял своё место слева от броневика, а его брат плюхнулся справа.

— Хочешь посмотреть фильм или просто прижаться? — спросил Сайдсвайп и тут же притёрся к Айронхайду как можно ближе.

Старый вояка неразборчиво заворчал, но все же откинулся плечами на спинку дивана, прислонившись головой к шлему Сайдсвайпа, который тот положил ему на плечо:  
— Мне нравятся оба варианта.

Санстрикер потянулся за пультом, включил телевизор, и начал просматривать меню.  
— Я так рад, что люди наконец-то научились стримингу, — сказал он, прокручивая список, пока не нашел мультик.

Красный ламборджини усмехнулся выбору своего брата. Фильм был легкомысленным и веселым, и оба знали, что Айронхайд мог с удовольствием смотреть его снова и снова. Примерно на середине, обняв одной рукой Сайдсвайпа, а другой — Санстрикера, броневик издал низкое раскатистое урчание.

— Спасибо, ребята, — прошептал он.

— Не стоит благодарности, Хайд, - ответил Сайдсвайп и ласково погладил рукой броню над искрой Айронхайда.


End file.
